


Hey, Isaac

by stoneyandhazed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, stisaac - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoneyandhazed/pseuds/stoneyandhazed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four interactions between Isaac Lahey and Stiles Stilinski that begin with Stiles saying "Hey, Isaac".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Isaac

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first shot at fic in well over a year, so I'm a bit rusty. Also, it was inspired by the graphic here: http://sangstr.tumblr.com/post/55874086390

"Hey, Isaac," Stiles whispered, leaning across the row in chemistry. It was late October and the last of the leaves were falling, distracting Isaac.

He snapped to attention, giving Stiles a curious look.

"Could you help me coerce Derek into throwing a Halloween party at his loft for the pack?"

Isaac raised his eyebrows. "Why would you want to do that?"

Stiles fidgeted for a few seconds, popping his fingers and pretending to be interested in the current lesson. He turned his attention back to Isaac. "There's just someone....I'm trying to get to notice me," Stiles coughed out, flushing pink with embarrassment.

Isaac splayed his hands out on top of his desk. Stiles wanted someone specific to notice him. Probably Derek. But that wasn't crushing Isaac's fragile heart or anything.

"I'll see what I can do."

~~ 

“Hey, Isaac.”

It started 134 days ago. From the first time he’d heard Stiles mutter his name while he dreamt, passed out on the floor in Scott’s room.

“Kiss….more….”

Isaac didn’t sleep these days. Insomnia due in part to all the supernatural occurrences in his life lately. That’s when he heard Stiles’ mumbling from the other room. The moment his whines broke the silence Isaac’s keen hearing had adjusted to, Isaac dropped his hand down, nudging the blankets below his waistband.

He was wearing nothing but a white tee shirt and boxers. His rising arousal was evident as his dick slowly twitched upward. He palmed his erection, hugging in surprise at his reaction to Stiles’ whispered fantasies. In a matter of moments, Isaac had a raging hard on. With a grunt of annoyance, Isaac had his dick out and gripped tightly in his fist. He jacked it hard and fast, imagining what it would feel like if it were Stiles’ hand instead of his own. In two minutes flat, cum was spurting out of his cock head and pooling in and around his belly button.

Isaac stripped off his shirt and used it to clean up the mess he’d made. That was the earliest he’d fallen asleep in months.

~~ 

“Hey, Isaac,” Stiles huffed, catching up to him on his way home one afternoon in mid-November.

Isaac caught sight of the slightly smaller boy within the boundaries of his peripheral vision.

“What is it?” Isaac asked, careful not to add any tone or connotation to his words.

“Have you seen Scott recently? He’s been avoiding me for days and I have no idea why.”

Isaac pressed his lips into a thin, straight line. First Derek, now Scott. Next thing Isaac knew, Stiles would probably be on to Danny or Peter or even one of the twins. But Isaac didn’t care if that wasn’t fair, and it didn’t stop his palms from getting sweaty or his heartbeat from sputtering when Stiles entered his vicinity.

“No, not really.” Isaac shrugged. “Do you want me to let him know you asked about him?”

Stiles slowed to a stop and as Isaac continued on, he called after him, “Yeah, do that. Please. If you don’t mind.”

Isaac had already stopped listening.

~~ 

“Hey, Isaac.”

He’d just opened the McCall’s front door to find none other than Stiles, greeting him with an upbeat smirk placed crooked on his lips. In the same instant that Isaac found Stiles at the door, he was flooded with all the built up sexual tension he’d been experiencing around Stiles and all the angst living within his every cell that had been dormant since the first lash of his fathers’ belt. It all focused into one central motion that pushed Isaac through the doorway and propelled him until his lips met with Stiles’.

Stiles’ lips had always reminded Isaac of cherries and now he happened to know that they tasted like cherry lip balm, too. But then Stiles was prying his lips away and Isaac was stepping back into the house, feeling like a fool.

Isaac spun on his heels and bounded up the stairs two at a time. It wasn’t until he went to slam his door and was met with resistance, that he realized Stiles had followed him. He’d followed him.

A swift motion had Stiles pressing Isaac back onto his bed and raking his nails over Isaac’s thinly concealed nipple. Isaac’s response was to gasp out a breathy moan that poured out into the slight space between their faces.

As Stiles began leaving a scalding hot trail of fresh hickeys across Isaac’s collarbone, Isaac trailed a partially wolfed nail down the front of Stiles’ shirt, allowing it to tear through. He pulled the shirt off of Stiles, never letting Stiles’ lips leave his skin. Isaac was grinding his hips up against Stiles’ bonier ones. His dick was pressing insistently into the cloth of his boxers and it was making him ache.

He wanted—“Fuck,” he growled low, feeling Stiles pressing his hand against the tent in Isaac’s sweatpants. “ In,” he grunted sharply.

Stiles pulled away and looked right into Isaac’s eyes.

“If you want this to stop, you should say so now,” Stiles warned in a raspy voice. The first time he’d spoken since he’d greeted Isaac. What had he even come here for? Did it matter now?

“I don’t; please don’t stop,” Isaac responded in a voice heavy and thick with lust.

Stiles took that as his cue to release Isaac’s cock from its restraints, letting all 7 inches spring up and slap Isaac’s sculpted abs. First, Stiles took it into his mouth and enveloped the head of Isaac’s cock in such heat that it made Isaac’s hips buck and his lips part as he moaned.

With Isaac basically fucking up into Stiles’ mouth, Stiles had the chance to slip one, and then two fingers into Isaac’s slicked, puckered hole. He thought Isaac must’ve come unglued in that moment and he felt Isaac’s dick spraying jet after jet of hot, bitter cum down his throat. Then, even though Isaac was laying there spent, Stiles was still rock hard and now taking out his own erection. It relieved little of the massive aching Stiles felt in the lowest part of his stomach for Isaac. He tugged his jeans below his ass then grabbed Isaac’s legs, pulling them over his own so he could line his dick up with Isaac’s tight entrance.

They locked eyes and Isaac nodded, licking his lips and stroking his half-alive cock. With that permission, Stiles slid in slowly, until a small, slick pop let him know the head was all the way in. Little by little, he applied pressure to Isaac’s ass until he was buried fully inside.

Stiles rocked his hips and once he’d found his rhythm, he started working himself in and out of Isaac, watching as his blond counterpart twisted and writhed in pleasure beneath him. Stiles reached down and scratched a nail over Isaac’s sensitive nipple, causing him to jerk so hard his muscles tensed, giving the momentary illusion that Isaac was even tighter.

Without the chance to relax his body again, Isaac moaned into his second orgasm, giving a final tug on his own dick as he felt Stiles twitching inside him involuntarily.

Stiles collapsed on Isaac’s chest, ignoring the fact that there would now be cum on his chest and the front of Isaac’s tee shirt. “What does this mean?” he asked breathlessly.

“It means….” Isaac trailed off and pulled Stiles’ lips back into his own. “I can do that every time you say my name.”

Stiles paused. “Hey, Isaac….”


End file.
